


kiss kiss fall in love

by pxels



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxels/pseuds/pxels
Summary: after four years, mingyu's childhood best friend finally reappears in his life.





	1. prologue.

when mingyu was three, he met a boy in preschool.  
  
he was a bit of a troublemaker; mingyu always caught him throwing bugs in the girls' backpacks or dipping his hands in paint and grafitting the walls and making his teachers life a living hell.  
  
he was the type of guy mingyu's parents' told him to be wary of, warned him of hanging out with the wrong type of people.  
  
but mingyu and him instantly clicked. and, sometimes, mingyu would scheme with him as well.  


* * *

  
when mingyu was six, he was in the first grade.  
  
mingyu aced mathematics and he could read a clock like nobody else. his troublemaking friend, however, wasn't as nearly as studious as him (but he was always first pick for dodgeball when it came to gym class).  
  
mingyu remembers carrying extra pencils and loose leaf paper for his friend, because it seems like he was never prepared for class.  
  
"you're the best," he would tell him, and mingyu would only laugh.  


* * *

 

 

when mingyu was nine, he was in the fourth grade.

mingyu made a pact with his friend.

"no matter what happens," mingyu said as he crawled under the large yellow slide, a hiding spot he found with his friend, "we'll still be best friends."

"of course, mingyu!" his friend grinned, sitting beside him, "it's a promise!"

 

* * *

  
when mingyu was thirteen, he was in the seventh grade.  
  
seventh grade was an awkward transition; red pimples on his face, his voice cracked often, a strand of armpit hair was found one time, and he was _almost_ obnoxiously tall.  
  
seventh grade was also the time where everyone around him starting getting into relationships. some of his friends even did scandalous things with their significant other such as hugging behind the lockers when the teachers weren't looking. if you didn't have your hug card taken, then you weren't cool.  
  
mingyu wanted to be cool.  
  
"let's hug," mingyu said one day to his friend as he drags him to the locker pods before lunch. his friend's eyes go wide for a moment, face flushing red.  
  
"but, why?" he asked.  
  
mingyu shrugged his shoulders, "we're best friends. and i like you. so why not, right?"  
  
"i guess you have a point."  
  
mingyu grinned as he wrapped his lanky arms around the latter. he was stiff, but relaxed seconds later. mingyu remembered how he smelt like citrus and how short he was. he hadn't hit puberty just yet.  


"does this mean we're... dating?" his friend muffled through mingyu's t-shirt.

"i mean, we hugged, so i guess so."

"okay.. cool. don't hug any other guys,"

the day after, everyone was talking about him.

* * *

  
when mingyu was fourteen, he was in the eighth grade.  
  
"i'm moving back to china. i'm sorry."  
  
at fourteen, mingyu experienced his first heartbreak.  


* * *

  
mingyu is eighteen and a senior at his highschool.  
  
it's been nearly four years since he last seen his childhood friend. even though they promised to stay in touch, they gradually became distant with their mixed-matched schedules. after all, he ranks number one in his entire school when it comes to his grades, he's part of the student council, he's the "track star" of his sports team, and not to mention his rather hectic social life. his life's been preoccupied with other things to be upset over losing a childhood best friend.  
  
but mingyu never would have thought that he would meet him again at his highschool. he never would have thought that his childhood best friend, seo myungho, would come back after all these years and have the same homeroom class as him. he never would have thought that he would ever hear his voice again.  
  
he looks much different than before. his hair is definitely most notable. it's a shiny silver color and messily styled as if he just got out of bed. he's also much taller now - but not as nearly as tall as mingyu. he grew up well, mingyu admits. but will he remember _him_? had myungho forgotten him after all these years?  
  
"you can call me myungho," he introduces himself to the class, hands shoved inside the pockets of his slacks, "it's nice to meet you all."

mingyu's stomach churns when they lock eyes.


	2. reunion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they finally meet again.

when minghao was fourteen, things for him started going downhill.

the typical average family he once had was crumbling; his parents fought more often as the years flew by, and, eventually, it was best that they go their separate ways. with his father being a ceo of one of the top publishing companies in seoul, he had no other choice but to stay in korea while his mother figured it’d be best for her and her son to move back to china and start anew. 

minghao didn’t have a choice in all of this. his fourteen year old self thought his parents were being selfish and cruel. for nearly all his life he grew up in south korea. china was something he was unfamiliar with.

he hated that moving to china would lead to a different school. he hated the fact that moving would mean being separated from his father. he hated the fact of leaving kim mingyu behind - someone who stuck by his side through thick and thin.

“i have to move back to china. i’m sorry,” was the hardest thing he had to confess to his best friend.

 

* * *

 

minghao is eighteen now, attending pledis high school.

in seoul - where he belongs.

china was a blur to him. all he remembers is getting into trouble administrator after administrator. often times, he would even get himself in trouble with the law for petty crimes. his mother was rarely home due to her waitress job and when minghao’s unsupervised and bored, he’s reckless. the rebellious side his parents once thought was just a “small phase” was still very much inside him. he went around hanging with his friends past curfew, changed his hair color nearly every other month, pierced his ears, and even got himself a fake ID when he felt a little more adventurous.

it was when minghao broke a kid’s nose (for whatever reason) in junior year was the last and final straw for both his mother and his school he was attending at the time. living in a more rural area of china, there weren’t many options for schools. he got kicked out in nearly every single one of them in his city and he had nowhere else left. did minghao care? not particularly. school and him never mixed together well. the only subject he was good at was gym class.

“i’m going to send you back to korea with your father,” his mother told him one day after bailing him out for shoplifting for the umpteenth time, “you’ll attend pledis high. it’s one of the more prestigious schools there. you’re obviously not happy here and i’m sorry for forcing you to come move with me.”

and just like that, he’s back in korea. 

there’s a pang of guilt inside him for causing trouble for his mother and he’s determined to make it up to her by not getting into too much trouble at his new high school - and maybe the occasional studying here and there. leaving behind his mother wasn’t easy, but it was only until he graduates.

“you can call me myungho,” minghao introduces himself to his now new class of seniors. his gaze shifts from student to student, getting a gist of who his classmates are. some of them - mostly the girls - stare at him in what seems like awe. maybe it was because of his unique hair color choice. maybe it was because he left his piercings in. maybe it was because he half-assed his uniform attire because it was absolutely revolting to him. it was  _ probably _ all of the above. 

it was until he spots someone  _ awfully _ familiar. like  _ childhood best friend _ familiar. they lock eyes for what felt like an eternity, and minghao knows it’s him.

_ kim mingyu. _

he feels a rush of emotions through his mind. happy, sad, a little betrayed, but more ecstatic that he can finally see a familiar face again. after moving, they promised to keep in touch through video-chat such as skype, but skyping every day grew tedious. and as they grew older, they became more distant. minghao became occupied with transferring from school to school and creating new ways to make his teacher’s lives a little more miserable. and who knows what mingyu’s been up to since then.

he wants to run up and hug him and punch him in the face at the same time. 

it’s been  _ too damn _ long. and they sure have some explaining to do.

“there’s an empty seat in the back row,” his teacher’s voice  suddenly snaps him back to reality. he blinks before giving her a small nod, making his way over toward his new seat.

as he sits down, a male sitting next to him gives him a smile, “welcome to hell, kid,” he snickers, and minghao furrows his brows. who says that to a new kid?

“uh,” minghao quietly mutters, “thanks..?”

“i’m hansol,” the brunette grins, eyes disappearing into small crescents, “it’s tough here and i don’t know why you would want to transfer here.”

minghao snorts, “beats being back in china,”

which is true - anything beats being back in china. he hates the countryside and misses the city he knows and loves.

the class resumes with a lesson that minghao barely paid any attention to. he’s too busy staring at the back of mingyu’s head, wondering what to do and what to even say once class is over. it’s all overwhelming; he never would have thought he would meet him again - back in school at that, too. just like old times. it makes minghao smile to himself thinking of all the memories they made as rambunctious kids. 

hansol elbows him in the arm, “quit smiling to yourself, ya weirdo.”

 

* * *

 

 

the school day flew by like a breeze, mostly because he slept through nearly all the lessons. so much for trying to fix his bad school habits. minghao wakes up from a nice nap and notices that nearly half the class has already left for their lunch break. except for hansol, who’s busy bobbing his head to music while munching on a bag of chips.

"yo,” minghao yawns, rubbing his eyes. when there’s no response, he throws an eraser at his head.

“ow!” hansol frowns as he pulls an earbud out, “had a nice nap, princess?”

minghao scowls and tosses one of his notebooks at him. hansol’s quick to dodge this time.

“okay, okay,” hansol throws his hands up in defeat, “chill out.”

“where’s mingyu? where’d he go?”

hansol shrugs, “cafeteria, probably. you know he asked about you too. he stood in front of your desk contemplating if he should wake you up. but how do you guys know each other? didn’t you, like, just get here?” 

“you should have woken me up!” minghao whines at missing the opportunity to reunite with his friend.

“didn’t want to wake up sleeping beauty. besides, rumor has it you’re banned from entering china ever again. so who knows how grumpy you can get. not trynna die today.”

“wait, what the-- there’s already rumors about me?! i just got here!”

hansol snickers, “our school may be prestigious, but the kids here are just as bad as any other school. word spreads fast around here and it seems like everyone knows how to access information about everyone in this school. creepy.”

minghao groans before slumping back into his seat. he had hope to possibly have a clean start and clear his name back in korea, but things don’t go as they planned. 

“to be fair, you do look like someone who’ll cause havoc in the streets,” hansol adds as he types away at his phone, and minghao is close to breaking his nose, too. he didn’t take martial arts for nothing.

“go to hell. i’m going to find mingyu,” 

 

* * *

 

it takes a good while for minghao to actually even locate the cafeteria. the school is three stories high with a billion rooms, it’s almost impossible to navigate through the building. it’s definitely different from his other schools. but when he finally finds the cafeteria, he’s more than happy. and it didn’t take him nearly as long to find mingyu - he knows his best friend like he knows the back of his hand.

mingyu sits at a table with a large group of people surrounding him. he’s lending people some of his notes while cracking jokes with the blonde sitting next to him. minghao suddenly feels nervous; it’ll be a bit awkward for him to suddenly show up at his table and talk to him as if it was no big deal. what if the other students start to judge him? or what if mingyu was just stupid and didn’t remember him?

“whatever,” minghao mutters to himself as he marches his way over to the table, the crowd around him slowly began to disperse after spotting him (was he that intimidating?). what did he have to lose, anywya?  minghao clears his throat, loud enough to catch mingyu’s attention.

mingyu looks up from his lunch with wide eyes.

“come with me,” it was more of a forceful demand than anything. he wraps his hands around his wrist before pulling him up from his seat and dragging him out of the cafeteria and into the hallways. there’s no words of protest from mingyu, and rather gladly followed him out.

when they’re alone in the hallways, it’s mingyu that yanks him into a tight squeeze.

“what the,” minghao’s voice is muffled as he struggles to escape mingyu’s grip. okay, so he may have gotten a little stronger since they last seen each other.

“myungho, myungho, myungho, oh my god myungho,” he could feel mingyu bury his face into the crook of his neck, “look how much you’ve grown!”

“shut up, you’re acting like my mom right now..” minghao groans as he attempts to push the other away, cheeks flushing red from embarrassment.

“i’ve missed you!” 

“oh, really? then if you really missed me  you would have replied to my messages, huh?” minghao says with a flat sarcastic tone.

mingyu frowns.

“..i’m kidding. kind of. i’ve missed you, too.”

mingyu pulls him in for another hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for your feedback and love so far! i hope i do meet everyone's expectations when it comes to writing, haha. english isn't my first language, so excuse me if there's some weird wording or something. please enjoy nonetheless!!


	3. welcome back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's been much too long since mingyu last heard myungho's voice.

mingyu’s fingers lace through myungho’s smaller ones as he leads him up the flight of stairs. a string of protests come from the silver-haired male behind him, complaining how he’s much too tired to continue and cursing about how “too damn big” the school building is.

mingyu rolls his eyes when they reach the third floor, “quit whining, we’re here now.”

they stood in front of what looks like any other classroom throughout the school. myungho gives him a puzzled look, “it’s lunch break and you’re taking me to another classroom?”

“an empty classroom,” mingyu corrects him, sliding the door open and gesturing myungho to enter first.

the room is indeed empty; the desks and chairs were pushed up against the walls, the windows are covered with heavy shuttle blinds, and a single ceiling light dimly illuminates the room. myungho still has the same puzzled expression he has and mingyu chuckles.

“it’s, what i like to call, my secret hideout,” mingyu explains, pulling the curtains from the windows for some sunlight, “sometimes, i come here during lunch with my friends. cafeteria can get a little hectic at times.”

“oh,” myungho nods, “so why’d you bring me here?”

“so we can talk, stupid,” mingyu rolls his eyes as he pulls out one of the chairs to sit on, “you know you have a lot of explaining to do.”

“fair enough,” myungho shrugs, hopping himself on one of the desks, long legs dangling off, “gee, where do i start..”

mingyu opens a ziplock bag, pulling out a neatly wrapped sandwich, “why’d you have to go back to china? and why didn’t you tell me the reason?”

“oh,” myungho wrinkles his nose, taking a brief pause before speaking again,“well, long story short, my parents broke up. mom dragged me to china and my dad stayed here for work. and.. i didn’t tell you because you’d probably cry,” there’s a smirk on myungho’s face as he pops open the cap to his water bottle. mingyu furrows his brows.

“you were a sensitive kid back then!” myungho laughs, throwing his hands up defensively.

“i was not a sensitive kid,” mingyu argues, “middle school was a rough time!”

“sure it was,” myungho clicks his tongue before continuing, “i guess i hung out with the wrong crowd back in china - the school’s weren’t that great. then i got into an argument with some dumbass and i broke the kid’s nose. his family sued, they kicked me out, and my mom thought it’d be best if i went back to school in korea and live with my dad. so here i am.”

mingyu’s eyes go wide and feels his jaw drop as he slowly attempts to process everything the latter has told him. he can’t imagine what his friend had to go through all those four years. he’s shocked about his parents, but even more surprised that myungho’s actually not ‘all bark, no bite’ like he thought he was back in the day. myungho’s a prankster, sure, but he never knew he could be so violent. though, that would possibly explain the drastic change in looks.

it seems like mingyu took much longer than he thought about taking in all the information given, because myungho snaps at him shortly.

“hello, earth to kim mingyu? i know i’m good looking, but come on, quit staring,”

mingyu snaps back to reality, shaking his head, “sorry,” he mumbles, “jesus, myungho, i’m sorry about your parents,” mingyu frowns, unsure what else to say after dropping that kind of news on him. he remembers all the times he visited myungho’s house when they were kids - his parents always treated him like another son.

myungho waves a hand dismissively, “it’s fine. it’s probably better this way. mom’s on dating sites finding love and dad’s swimming in money. pretty sure they’re both happy,” there’s an undeniably bitter tone in his voice that doesn’t go unnoticed to mingyu, but myungho quickly clears his throat, “but what about you? why’d you stop replying to my messages?”

mingyu rubs his nape in a sheepish manner, “well, after middle school, my parents made me take an entrance exam for pledis high because i guess my grades were better than average. i got in, and, attending one of the top schools in the nation, things just got busy.” he relieves a sigh he didn’t know he was keeping in. just mentioning the amount of work he had to do at pledis gave him stress.

myungho hums, “figures - you were always a smart guy. as long as you didn’t purposely ignore me, i understand. things got busy back in china anyways.”

mingyu feels himself relax. he never would have thought myungho would have forgive him so easily. it is mostly his fault for never getting back to him, but he’s glad they both acknowledge their faults.

“i’m glad you’re here, i really am,” mingyu comments after a brief silence, a warm smile tugging the corners of his lips,”i thought i would never see you again after that day. i was really upset because you’re someone special and-”

“god, shut up,” myungho groans before turning his head away to the window, but mingyu catches the shade of pink coloring his cheeks, “ don’t get all cheesy on me. it’s not like i died.”

“i died in the inside a little,” mingyu comments.

“dramatic,” the latter mutters.

mingyu laughs, “okay, okay. could you explain one thing, though?”

“what?”

“why did you dye your hair like that? and what’s with all those piercings?” mingyu points out at the silver jewelry to match his silver hair. the inner goody-two-shoes inside him wanted to scold him for going against the strict dress code pledis implemented.

“oh, i don’t know,” myungho simply shrugs his shoulders, “i lost a bet and got one ear pierced. but then i liked the way it looked so i got some more. as for the hair… hair dye gone wrong and i just stuck with it.”

“...you’re kidding.”

“i’m not.”

mingyu sighs and shakes his head, “didn’t the principal say anything?”

“i mean he did but my dad asked him to leave me be since i’m only here for a couple of months before we graduate and such,” myungho explains, “do you hate it?”

there’s a worried tone in his voice when he asks that. he doesn’t hate it; mingyu finds it quite charming and handsome, actually. seeing how the latter grew up with the same boring bowl cut (and that one time myungho came to school with a perm that made him look like thinly sliced briskets - a big mistake that was, by the way), it’s interesting to see myungho with a different hairstyle for once. and it definitely suited him, surprisingly. it’s edgy and different.

“no! it looks great,” mingyu beams, giving the latter two thumbs up, “

“cool,” myungho’s lips curve into a small grin, “you’re not as ugly anymore, did you know that? i saw all those girls surrounding you in the cafeteria.”

“what the- is that your way of saying i became handsome? i’m offended.”

myungho burst out into laughter - something mingyu didn’t realize he missed so much.

“i’m kidding! puberty did hit you right, though! i’m jealous.”

mingyu rolls his eyes, “thanks, i think.”

 

* * *

 

 

the rest of the school day continues like any other day for mingyu. he spent a rather delightful time with myungho during lunch; they laughed and made jokes like their childhood days. mingyu’s glad things weren’t awkward between them after all these years. he was afraid that things wouldn’t be the same, but myungho is still the troublemaking best friend he knows and loves. he hasn’t changed a bit.

the final bell rang and the school day comes to another close. students begin packing their belongings before scurrying out the door with their friends. mingyu, on the other hand, had to stay back, as per usual. with his sports and club activities, mingyu normally doesn’t head home until near evening.

he’s packing his belongings until he feels a presence standing beside him.

“mingyu,” it’s myungho, his backpack lazily slung on his shoulder, “let’s walk home together - like the old days.”

mingyu gives him a frown, “i’d love to, but i have track practice.”

myungho furrows his brows and makes a face, “track and field?”

“yeah! are you interested? or maybe in a different sport? we have lots of clubs here.”

“not really..” myungho mutters quietly, “dance seems cool, though.”

“i didn’t know you like to dance. our dance team is amazing!” mingyu clasps his hands together enthusiastically, “i’m friends with soonyoung. he’s the leader and i’m sure he’ll love you on their team.”

myungho’s eyes go wide, arms forming an ‘X’ shape, “no way. it’s fine. dancing is just a hobby of mine, so i don’t think i’m cut out for it.”

“nonsense!” he insists, his fingers automatically intertwining with his and giving him a tight squeeze, “soonyoung accepts almost everyone who shows their passion for dance.”

“i don’t know-”

but before myungho could say another word, mingyu’s dragging the latter outside and marched to the activity building located in the left wing. myungho’s complaining again, this time about how he’s the ‘worst best friend ever’ and that ‘dance is only a hobby and i’ll never make the cut’ sort of thing but mingyu ignores them like nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gah, pardon the lack of updates! school grew very hectic for me. in the meantime, i did pre-write a few chapters and i made this story slightly more angsty than i intended.. but what highschool!au doesn't have a little sprinkle of angst, right? i also saw svt's new song and i'm in love.... my baby hao looks so good!! so proud of my boys ㅠ


End file.
